When I'm In Your Arms
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Overworking yourself never ends well... when Amanda is pulled off of the tour and sent home after getting sick, Finn and everyone else insist on taking care of her. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. It's Just That Time Of Year

_**November 15th 2016…**_

_"You've got one arm in a sling, why aren't you focusing on…" Amanda tried to ask before she was overwhelmed by a coughing fit, Finn rubbing her back after getting her into their bed. "You're injured. I'll be okay." She responded, Finn lightly shushing her._

_"Let me take care of you, Love. You're ill, you need to be taken care of." Finn replied._

_Knowing that protesting otherwise wouldn't work with him, Amanda snuggled deeper into the bed._

_"This sucks." Amanda responded before they heard plastic wrap being pulled on and looked at each other. "Is she putting us under quarantine?" She asked before Finn opened the door, both seeing Yukie._

_"Yukie, you can't seal us in here!" Finn responded._

_"I have no other choice. And besides, you've got company in there." Yukie responded as she was referring to Sarada and Ronan who were in front of them._

_Amanda jumped a bit as Ronan pounced onto the bed, Yukie pulling him off of it._

_"No, no, off the bed, you little booger." Yukie responded._

_"Aw, Mom!" Ronan protested._

_"Don't 'Aw Mom', Ronan Michael Devlin. I told you and your sister to not come with me. And yet you two hid in the trunk of my car after your father told me that you two weren't around. Once we get home, you and you sister are both grounded, you two hear me?" Yukie explained._

_"But we wanted to see Auntie Mandy!" Sarada responded as Jordan picked her up into his arms._

_"When I goddamn say that she's sick as hell, she's goddamned sick as hell. You two are grounded as of now. No candy, no video games, and no slumber party at your best friend's house for you, missy." Yukie retorted after pointing to Sarada._

_After Jordan took the kids home, Yukie checked on Amanda and got her to take some Nyquil… and Amanda made a face similar to the one Sarada had made last month when she got ill._

_"You and Sarada don't like to take medicine. But you have to take it no matter what." Yukie explained._

_Amanda nodded and when it was just her and Finn, he got into his pajamas after he took the sling off._

_As Amanda was about to protest about it, Finn lightly shushed her._

_"No, I got it, Love. Just lay there and get better." Finn responded._

_Amanda nodded and closed her eyes, Finn getting into the bed and holding her._

_"See, I'm okay, Darlin'. You didn't have to worry." Finn responded._

_He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes…_

**Present time**_**, November 16th 2016…**_

Finn opened his eyes, seeing Amanda trying to untangle herself from the bedsheet and comforter in a fitful manner in her sleep and he lightly rubbed her back.

"Mandy… hey, it's okay. You're just having a nightmare. You're safe with me, Love." Finn responded quietly.

Amanda settled back into sleep after she muffled a cough, Finn lightly rubbing circles into her chest and ribcage to ease how she felt… and grabbing his chiming IPhone 7, seeing a text from Seth.

_'Hey, how is she? Is she getting better?'_

_'Fever's gone, congestion is going away. Any idea how this all happened?' _Finn responded.

_'Charlotte was ill recently, similar symptoms. I think Dana went through the same thing.'_

Finn looked at Amanda, who was shivering and he pulled her closer to him.

"You're so cold, Love." Finn whispered.

"It's freezing in here." Amanda replied as she opened her eyes, Finn lightly kissing her forehead and feeling how clammy her skin felt.

"If this is getting worse, I'll have to get you to the hospital." Finn responded quietly.

Once Amanda was back into sleep, Finn kept an eye on her until exhaustion overwhelmed him.

When it was morning, Amanda took the Dayquil and rubbed her face… and Finn walked upstairs with a breakfast tray.

"Looks like you're getting better, Love." Finn responded before setting the tray down.

Amanda thanked him and ate, managing to keep the oatmeal and apples down as they knew it was best for her to eat lighter foods when her appetite was nearly gone… and they heard the door unlock and open before hearing Aleister.

"Mandy? Finn?" Aleister called out after closing the door, Finn walking downstairs. "Hey, is she feeling alright? I know Mandy was sent back here." He replied.

"She's getting better now. Eating breakfast at the moment." Finn responded.

"This time of year brings out a lot of things." Aleister replied.

It was after drinking green tea that Amanda checked her LG G Stylo and updated her account by saying _'I sincerely apologize for not being able to be at Survivor Series but I'm pulling for Team Raw to win.'_... and she got a sympathetic response from Chris Jericho.

_'You just get better, little lady. We'll kick Team SmackDown's ass.'_

When Amanda checked again a few minutes later, there was a sceptical tweet from Randy.

_'Really? I think you're hiding something, Mandy.'_

Amanda muttered a few obscenities in Irish as she set her phone aside, Finn walking into the room and hugging her.

"Aww, everything will be okay, Love. Just ignore that asshole." Finn responded.

"I'm gonna put his head through a wall one day." Amanda replied before they let go and Finn opened up a window to let some fresh air in as it was 75° outside.

"That should help, Darlin'." Finn responded.

The two got into their bed and watched _Miami Vice_, Finn seeing a text from Randy.

_'You better keep your pants on around Mandy.'_

Finn blocked Randy's number, seeing tears run down Amanda's face as Sonny had yelled _"What does he want me to say?! What do you want me to say?!" _and Finn brushing Amanda's tears away.

"It's okay, Love." Finn responded before he held her close.

"The season 4 episodes are hard to watch at times… Sonny felt horrible after the bullet hit the little boy." Amanda replied quietly.

"He really did, it's a dark episode of the show." Finn responded.

It was when Amanda was asleep again that Finn thought back.


	2. Hold Me

_**November 15th 2016…**_

_Amanda grabbed her duffel bag and purse, holding onto them as she exited the terminal… and felt her legs give out._

_And if it weren't for a pair of familiar arms catching her and the feeling of a velcro sling on one of them, Amanda would've hit the floor._

_Finn got her to sit down after setting her things near her… and putting his left hand to her forehead, cringing at how hot her skin felt._

_"Finn…" Amanda responded, Finn lightly shushing her and the 35 year old putting his 26 year old girlfriend's things onto a luggage cart._

_"We're gonna go home, Darlin'. Just let me take care of you." Finn replied before he guided both her and the luggage cart out to the Altima._

_On the way home, Amanda couldn't stand the terrible headache she had and Finn lightly rubbed her head for a few seconds._

_"You just rest up, Love." Finn replied._

_Amanda nodded, turning onto her left side to try to ease how she felt._

_She was half alert after getting cleaned off and being helped into underwear and pajamas despite Finn having put his arm back in the sling… and Amanda pulled a face when she saw the Dayquil but she took it anyway and was tucked into the bed._

_He called Yukie and informed her of what was going on, Yukie telling him that she would be there soon._

_And checking on Amanda, Finn lightly ran his fingers on his left hand through her hair as she slept before he stretched out and held her… and Amanda moved closer, nuzzling her face into his neck._

_The medicine had kicked in and she was feeling some relief…_

**Present time**_**, November 16th 2016…**_

Finn looked to his left, seeing Amanda with her head on his shoulder and he lightly rubbed her back as she slept.

_'At least you're sleeping good. You gave me quite a scare when you got sick.' _Finn thought to himself before kissing her lips.

When Amanda woke up, it was to her phone ringing… and she picked it up, muffling a cough.

But the noise still made AJ jump out of his skin.

"AJ?" Amanda replied.

"Looks like that cough isn't getting any better, kiddo." AJ responded.

"Yeah, this cold is kicking my ass." Amanda replied before she saw Finn walk in with the wooden tray and a plate of spinach alfredo pizza on it.

"Are you taking your medicine, Mandy? If not, I will tell Yukie." AJ responded.

"I am, I just feel like hell." Amanda explained.

"Well if it gets worse, make a trip to the ER, okay?" AJ repiled.

"We will." Finn responded.

"And also, be careful. When Mandy got sick in 2009, they gave her cough syrup that was too strong and she couldn't hold anything down. I had to take her back to the ER because she was dehydrated." AJ explained.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. I'm keeping a close eye on her." Finn responded.

The phone call ended and Amanda ate as carefully as she could, resting her head on Finn's left shoulder as he held her.

"Does my Mandy need more cuddles?" Finn asked as he smiled.

Amanda nodded as the two stretched out on the bed, Amanda still drowsy and Finn seeing Jordan walk in.

"Any better?" Jordan questioned.

"She's still a little out of it." Finn responded.

"Well, listen while she's drugged up, I need a favor since you have one arm. Can you watch Ronan while I take Sarada to the ER?" Jordan asked.

"Is Sarada ill?!" Finn questioned in an alarmed state.

"That's one thing. But after coughing and rubbing her ear, it fucked up her hearing in the other one." Jordan explained.

"Owie, poor kiddo. We'll watch Ronan." Amanda responded, Jordan giving her a quick hug and lightly patting her back as she sneezed.

"Just be careful. He's only downstairs playing GTA V, okay?" Jordan replied before he left.

"Stay here." Finn responded before he headed downstairs, gently taking the controller from Ronan.

"Aw, not nice, Uncle Finn!" Ronan protested as Finn saved the game and then turned the PS4 off.

"Your father should've never let you play this game in the first place." Finn responded.

He picked Ronan up and put him on the couch, handing him one of the children's books that Sarada used to read.

"Now I'm gonna go quickly check on your Auntie Mandy, alright? Please don't start up the PS4 while I'm gone." Finn explained before he headed upstairs, Ronan sticking his tongue out at him.

"Not on my watch." Ronan responded before he quickly turn on the system and grabbed the controller, once again playing GTA V.

"Just like his dad." Amanda replied before they heard the familiar sound of Trevor shouting _"You want to end up in the trunk of this thing?!" _and headed downstairs. "Ronan Michael Devlin, that is not a game for children." She responded, pausing the game after gently taking the controller.

"And didn't Daddy tell you that it's not fun for you and Uncle Finny to play in the shower together?" Ronan responded before taking the controller back, Finn and Amanda taken aback by that.

"Don't backtalk us, young man!" Finn replied as Amanda pressed the button to shut the system off and put the game out of Ronan's reach as William Regal walked in.

"Daddy told me you play with her like a remote control!" Ronan responded as he started climbing up the shelf to reach to the controller.

"Nope, you listen to your elders, young one." William replied as he picked Ronan up.

"Aw, Mr. Regal! I just want to have fun!" Ronan protested.

"Well there are other ways to have fun besides playing a video game, Ronan. My kids didn't have those to play when they were your age." William explained.

"Wow, you must be as old as the dinosaurs." Ronan responded.

As Amanda was about to tell him not to backtalk his elders, William looked at her.

"I've got this, you go rest." William responded before Finn and Amanda headed upstairs.

Finn grabbed a pillow and Amanda cursed into it, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"Ronan is four, that's too young to tell a child about that! I'm gonna strangle Jordan!" Amanda replied once they were sitting down on their bed.

"We can do that when we see him coming back with Sarada. But for now, let's worry about you." Finn responded before he held her close.

Amanda knew he was right.


End file.
